Blacksmith's Remedy for Cracked Shields
by CookieWolfScarlet
Summary: "For cracked and/or damaged shields, strike repeatedly after applying extreme heat"/These three probably shouldn't be allowed to deal with their own pent-up emotions from now on *Set after Seth's walk out*


_(a/n: Hello my lovelies._

_This little ray of sunshine takes place both on March 3__rd's __RAW and the Shield Summit that occurred on the following Friday Night Smackdown._

_**Content warning: The following contains explicit scenes of m/m sex, violence, and foul language**_

_**Pairing(s): Established Ambrolleigns, but I focus more on Ambreigns, Rolleigns, and Ambrollins, this time**_

_**Enjoy~)**_

* * *

Seth was exhausted. He tried, he really did. He exploded into the offense when the match started, he did his best to keep it alive, but dammit he was _tired_.

So when he reached out, expecting a hand to touch his, he felt both dread and fury rush over him as he watched Dean hop off the apron, still too pissed off to think properly. The older man stormed over to Bray and Roman ran right after him to hold him back before the rabid man got them all disqualified. Seth panted and slowly stood up.

"_Enough_" he hissed in his mind.

He didn't say a word, and the match went on, but Seth saw himself in a familiar situation, with the shoe on the other foot. Dean was crawling towards him, looking dizzy as all hell. Seth watched him with an indifferent look, his heart pounding in his chest. Roman had been knocked off the apron and was working on getting back up, so it was only Seth Dean was relying on. The auburn struggled against his fatigue and reached.

Just as Seth jumped down.

Dean blinked a few times, pulling himself against the middle rope and leaning on it as he stared at Seth, not sure what the hell was happening. Seth stood on the outside for a moment, not meeting his eyes before he just upped and walked away. Dean didn't say a word as he watched Seth the whole time, eyes wide and mouth agape. By time Roman got up-startled by the spontaneous eruption of noise from the crowd-he noticed Seth's retreating form up the ramp and he quickly made his way over to him, glancing back and forth between Seth and Dean.

"What are you doing?!"

"I can't be the glue that keeps us together! You weren't there for me! I reached for the tag! You know what?! You two figure it out. You two figure it out"

Roman was a bit taken back by the way Seth yelled at him and it took some control for the Samoan man to stay in character and not say anything he'd get in trouble for. That got increasingly hard when Seth shoved him hard in the chest and turned his back on him. Roman growled out a curse under his breath before he turned and sprinted back into the ring to help Dean.

Seth remained stationed on the ramp, watching the math go on without moving an inch. Roman and Dean were finally working together properly once more. None of that Alpha male bullshit. It almost made the two toned man smile. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all

Seth's positive thoughts on this match immediately stopped when Luke dove through the ropes and knocked Roman over the announce table. The man lay unmoving beside Erick and Seth realized as Dean jumped on Luke, that the numbers were catching up. Roman was down and Dean was foaming at the mouth. Still, Seth didn't move.

Bray got up and grabbed Dean by the back of the head, tossing him into the steel post and dragging the exhausted man back into the ring. Bray had an absolute dark and giddy look on his face and Seth rocked back and forth on his feet, the growing desire to run in and help eating away at him. Dean was in _trouble_, god dammit!

Seth's feet wouldn't take one step towards that ring.

Seth watched the brief kiss Bray placed to Dean's forehead before he hit the Sister Abigail, getting the pin on the man. His heart sunk and Seth pressed his knuckles to his temples, feeling a rush of negative emotions run through him as the Wyatt Family music hit. He could hear a few fans in the immediate area yelling all kinds of things at him but he tuned them out, running his hand through his two toned locks roughly. He cast one look at the ring-watching Dean crawl over to the area where Roman was still sprawled out at-and walked away.

He did _not_ want to be backstage by time those two got up.

**=Backstage Fallout=**

Dean and Roman walked in silence, both of them fuming. Roman was holding his back, a sharp pain running up his side from the way he fell while Dean walked tensely at his side. The younger man was oddly quiet for the level of anger he was at but Roman didn't say a word. Dean kicked a stand in frustration.

"Excuse me? Uh, Dean, Roman?"

Dean turned slightly, realizing it was an interviewer. His annoyance flared even more and Roman didn't even bother turning, waving the interviewer away with a small "shoo fly" gesture. He preferred to let Dean do the talking on this one or someone was going to get speared through a fucking wall.

"Guys, can we please have a moment of your time?

"Actually, no. Get those cameras out of here" Dean snapped.

"We just saw Seth Rollins leaving the building-"

Roman turned his head slightly and Dean did a 180, startling the interviewer as he stepped closer. He was a tousled mess and there was a dark look in his eyes. The interviewer tried to steel himself against the "Lunatic Fringe" of The Shield.

"You saw Seth?

"Yeah, he-"

"You saw Seth Rollins? Where was he?"

"He was leaving-"

"Where was he, huh?"

The poor man was really getting intimidated now as Dean shoved him back, not even giving him the opportunity to speak. Roman slowly approached the two as well, his fierce eyes locked onto the interviewer. The man began to second guess his earlier eagerness to interview these two after the match they just had.

Dammit, he doesn't get paid enough for this.

Dean and Roman began to speak at once and the man was having a bit of difficulty focusing on either one.

"I'm gonna ask you one time-"

"Parking garage, ramp, where?"

Dean backed off a bit and Roman was able to approach the man, staring down at him as he spoke.

"I'm gonna ask you one time. Where is Seth Rollins at? Where is he?"

"W-We just saw him leaving the building over there"

"No, no, no, I didn't say stutter, I said _tell me_ where he is. Your future depends on this. Where is he at?"

"I-I don't k-know, he was leaving the building, that's a-all I know"

"You point me in the direction and you walk the opposite way"

Is it too late for him to ask Vince for extra insurance?

There was some clause in his contract that dealt with getting murdered by two wrestlers in SWAT gear, right?

"I-I think he's going that way" The man pointed behind him.

"Hold on. He's gone. He's gone. He's probably half-way to Detroit by now" Dean spat as the interviewer took this little distraction as he cue to leave. He did so quickly before Roman and Dean decided to put his head through a wall to release some frustration.

The two made their way to the locker rooms ten times more pissed off than before and everyone who crossed their path knew it. Dolph, Fandango, and Zack had scurried out of the way as Dean slammed the door to the shared locker room open and stomped over to the area in the corner where The Shield had left their stuff. Jimmy and Jey hadn't said a word to their cousin at first, but both sent him a smile as he lightly clapped their shoulders, muttering a small "congrats" to the duo as they held their belts proudly.

He made his way over to Dean and stopped when he saw the man staring down at their area. All traces of Seth's existence there was gone. Dean grit his teeth together and snatched up his Shield jacket, putting that on angrily before he picked up his duffle bag and stormed out. Roman knew he was off to the rental. He gathered his belongings as well and headed out silently.

He found Dean sitting in the driver's seat, fingers wrapped around the driver's wheel in a stranglehold. Roman slid in beside him and put his seatbelt. He had a feeling Dean would be driving like a fucking lunatic tonight and he very much liked living.

His prediction was correct. As soon as he clicked his seatbelt on, Dean peeled out of the parking lot, going from zero to eighty in all of two seconds. Roman's brow ticked slightly and he braced himself, making sure he didn't get whipped around too much by Dean's reckless driving.

It was a surprise to him that they managed to get to the hotel without getting a ticket, crashing, or y'know, _dying_.

Dean cut the engine and stared at the steering wheel for the longest time before snarling and punching it hard, a loud honk leaving the car and startling a few people who were walking by at the time. Roman sighed and grabbed Dean's bag as well as his as he exited the car. Dean followed closely behind him when he suddenly turned to the receptionist, slowly striding up to her. The woman wasn't paying attention, so when she looked up and saw the peeved, sweaty, and psychotic man staring down at her with a razor blade smile, she yelped and took a step back, nearly tripping. Roman, exasperated, walked up to Dean.

"What are you doing now?

"I've got a question. Relax. Sweetheart here can answer it, too"

The woman looked from Dean to Roman, wondering if she should press the panic button under her desk. Dean ran his hand through his hair, brushing a few strands away from his forehead as he stared at the woman with icy eyes.

"Seth Rollins, he's still in room 372, right?"

The woman looked at him with suspicion. "Sir, I can't tell you that-""This is Dean Ambrose and I'm Roman Reigns, we're in room 372. We're just trying to check to see if the sleeping arrangements the company gave us were correct" Roman told her, lowering his voice to that honey-sweet octave he knew women enjoyed the most. Dean was about to make a nasty remark when Roman jabbed him in the side to shut him up before it even came out. Dean let out a strangled noise and the woman blushed, flustered

"U-Uh sure, Mr. Reigns. I'll check now" the receptionist offered as she began typing a few things in. She squinted for a moment before her brows flew up. Roman and Dean saw this and both of them unconsciously leaned closer.

"It seems Mr. Rollins recently turned in his keycard. About 10 minutes before you two came. He didn't buy another room, so I'm not even sure he's still here" she told them. Dean growled and Roman sighed before sending the woman a faux smile. "Thank you, honey. Have a good evening. Dean, c'mon, you're scaring the girl" Roman scolded as he took a snarling Dean away before he started foaming at the mouth.

When the two got in the room, Dean laughed coldly. "He fucking left us, Rome. He really fucking left" Dean spat. Roman tossed his jacket off and took off his vest. "I'm sure he has an explanation, Dean. Just…try and calm down" He muttered. When he was met with silence, he looked up, seeing Dean had stopped completely. The man spun on his heels and took a few long strides until he was right up in Roman's face.

"Calm down? _Calm down? __**Why, I'm perfectly fucking calm, Roman**_" Dean snarled, his voice dripping with venom. Roman didn't back down and neither did Dean. Dean scoffed and smirked in Roman's face.

"Of course you'd tell me to calm down. Seth's your _baby_, right? If you want to defend him so fucking much, why the fuck didn't you walk the fuck away with him?" Dean spat, pushing Roman's chest. Roman moved slightly and he stared at Dean with an unreadable look.

"Dean, I'm only gonna ask you one more time. Calm. Down."

"CALM DOWN FOR WHAT?! For fucking _months_, that little shit has been right underneath us, we're a team, we're fucking lovers, and he turned his back on us! It's easy as shit for _you_ to tell me to calm down, Rome! He didn't fucking leave _you_ in that ring to die!"

Roman was getting real tired of these little shits talking to him any way they felt like, but he let it slide this time and grabbed Dean's arm, pulling him against him. "Well, I may not have been in the ring, but I was left behind all the same, Dean. If you've got some frustration to let out, go ahead" and Roman took a step back, spreading his arms wide. Dean stared at him for the longest time before he shoved Roman back, knocking him against a wall. Roman grunted as some of the air was knocked out of his lungs. He barely got it back before Dean had threw all of his weight onto him, slamming his lips against Roman's. The older man didn't even try to breathe, instead grabbing the back of Dean's head and kissing back with the same ferocity.

Roman grabbed Dean by the shoulders and turned them around, slamming him to the wall instead and pinning him there after he grabbed his wrists in one hand and pinning them high above his head. Roman stared down at Dean, both of them panting and growling at one another like a pair of animals. "Is this what you want, Dean?" he questioned. Dean didn't respond, glaring hatefully up at Roman. The man chuckled and grabbed Dean's chin in a hard grip, forcing his head up. Dean cringed and Roman fixed him with a steel glare.

"Answer the question"

"What the fuck do you think?"

Roman chuckled and stepped back, tossing his hair over his shoulder. He crooked his finger in a come hither motion before walking away to the bed, sliding his belt off as he went. Dean remained where he was for a few moments before he snatched his own vest off and quickly made his way after Roman. When Dean was within arm's reach, Roman grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly forward, falling back on the bed with the paler man on top of him. Dean snatched his arm out of Roman's grip and forcefully slammed his lips back onto his. Roman growled into the kiss and grabbed Dean's ass, pulling the man down against him. Dean cursed and pulled back slightly, panting when Roman latched his lips to the base of his throat.

"_Fuck_…You can't leave any marks on me, you asshole"

Roman arched a brow up at Dean before he chuckled darkly, tossing Dean off of his lap. Dean bounced for a moment on the bed before Roman was hovering above him, making quick work of his belt and pants, leaving the other man in only his boxers. Dean shot him a look and tugged on his belt hoops. "Take them off" he growled. Roman ignored him and leaned down to leave biting kisses all over Dean's chest, holding his hips down to keep him still. Dean hissed and squirmed against him but made no vocal protest to the rough treatment.

By time Roman was done, Dean's chest was decorated with both bright red and dark purple bruises. He stared up at Roman with waning defiance and that brought a smirk to the older man's face. "You're all talk but as soon as I get you like this, you turn into an obedient little bitch, Dean" Roman teased. Dean's lip curled. "Do something about my boner or get the fuck off me Roman" Dean snapped. Roman chuckled and rid himself of his own clothes before he all but ripped Dean's boxers off, not caring in the least where they fell. He leaned over Dean, kissing him once more as their cocks rubbed together. Dean groaned from below him, his hands going to Roman's hair, tugging as he angled his hips up, rutting shamelessly against Roman. The Samoan returned the gesture and Dean whimpered-_whimpered_-into the kiss.

That made something in Roman tick and he pulled away, staring down at Dean and taking his expression in. Very rarely does Dean Ambrose get flustered, but right now he didn't even meet Roman's eyes. Red had crept up his cheeks and even the tips of his ears and Roman looked him in the eyes after forcing his head forward. The two didn't say a word, but Dean knew exactly what Roman was asking.

"In my bag somewhere. Hurry the fuck up" He grunts and Roman backs off for a few moments to tear apart Dean's bag in search of some sort of lubricant. It didn't take him long and he came back swiftly after coating his cock with the cool liquid. He was about to coat a few of his fingers with it as well but he stopped when Dean shot him a dark look before he knocked the bottle out of his hands. "Just _fuck_ me already!" he barked. Roman rolled his eyes.

"Getting real sick of your shit, Dean"

"I don't-FUCK!"

Dean choked on his own words when Roman snapped his hips up, burying himself into him with one thrust. Roman pressed his forehead against Dean's and the smaller man growled from below him. "Move, move!" he snapped. Roman didn't say a word as he grabbed Dean's hips and thrusted hard into him.

He watched Dean carefully through those gray eyes, taking in every detail. The tousled hair, the rosy cheeks, the wanton, heady moans that started to leave his kiss-bruised lips. Roman possessively ran his nails down the sides of Dean's body, leaving long, red scratches on the man. No one got to see this side of Dean Ambrose except Roman and Seth and that made the man even more aggressive.

Dean wrapped his arms around Roman's neck, pulling the man closer for a smothering kiss as Roman pushed his thighs apart so he had more room. Dean didn't protest the move and Roman kept his hands on Dean's thighs to keep them apart as he roughly, almost violently thrusted into him. Dean welcomed every thrust with a cry for more or a loud, passion-filled moan of Roman's name. Dean didn't care one bit that Roman was being rough and the Samoan man was positive the younger man _enjoyed_ it anyway.

Roman bit down on Dean's earlobe, enjoying the way he shuddered against him. "Fuck, don't _do_ that!" Dean panted from below him. Roman chuckled and took Dean's earring between his teeth, tugging ever so slightly on the piercing. Dean cursed under his breath, fingers twitching as he fisted the blankets. Roman smirked at this and sat back, pulling Dean forward so he was straddling him.

"Ride me. Work for it, bitch" he ordered, his voice hot and sultry. Dean smirked at him, all teeth as he rolled his hips the way he knew Roman liked it. The older man licked his lips and bit his bottom lip, eyes transfixed on the way Dean's hips moved. Dean leaned forward, bouncing in Roman's lap and groaning directly in the larger man's ear. Roman grabbed his ass, thrusting up harder into Dean while placing hard, open palmed slaps to Dean's ass. The Cincinnati native panted in his ear.

"Fuck I'm close. Harder Rome, fucking harder!"

Roman wasn't sure exactly if Dean wanted him to hit him harder or fuck him harder but Roman had absolutely _no_ problem with doing both. It didn't take much more until Dean came against his chest with a low, raspy groan and Roman crushed their lips together once more, all tongue and teeth, as he came inside of Dean. The two sat there kissing for longer than they should have before Roman picked Dean up, pulling out of the man.

"Dean"

"Hm?"

"You alright?"

Dean only response to him was a yawn and Roman chuckled softly, pulling the man closer. They were a sticky mess but they'd take a shower in the morning. Roman himself felt fatigue eating at him.

"This doesn't mean I forgive that little two toned shit, Roman"

"Just go to sleep, Dean"

**=AJ and Tamina's Room=**

"You okay, two tones?" AJ questions softly as she rubbed Seth's back. He was sprawled out on her couch, his head in her lap as she sat watching _NCIS_. Tamina had returned to the two with a bowl of popcorn and took her spot on the floor, leaning on AJ's thigh. Seth groaned and ran his hand over his face.

"They're going to kill me. Not only did I walk out on them, but they _lost_"

"Roman is probably already over it. Dean might kill you, though" Tamina hummed. AJ shot her a look she ignored and Seth let out a strangled noise. Tamina shook her head and took her phone out of her pocket. "Seth, I have something to show you" she started. AJ sat up straighter and shook her head. "Tamina, no! Just leave it alone" she protested. Tamina shook her head and Seth sat up a bit.

"Leave what alone? Show me what?" he questioned quietly. Tamina went to the WWE's youtube channel and let the Backstage Fallout play for him. AJ gently pet his hair and Tamina watched as the man's changed from guilt, to sadness, to absolute terror. "_Shit_" he cursed, eyes wide. Tamina sighed. "I suggest you ignore all of your twitter followers that have something to say about tonight, too" She added. Even AJ's brows furrowed this time and Tamina stared straight at the TV, the soft glow illuminating her face.

"They've been sending Seth death threats"

Both AJ and Seth froze and Tamina sighed, patting Seth's head in a comforting gesture. Seth had left his phone off for fear that Roman and Dean would spam him with calls and texts demanding he explain himself and the youngest man just wasn't ready to do that. He wasn't even sure _how_ to do that. Tamina looked forward at the TV again. "They went too far. Don't let it bother you sweetheart. The WWE Universe will fix itself. For now, you need to worry about making amends with Dean and Roman" she told him. Seth chewed his thumbnail for a moment before groaning again and flopping down on AJ once more. She didn't move at all and Tamina brought a handful of popcorn to her lips. AJ reaches to the coffee table and picks up Seth's phone.

"The Smackdown taping is tomorrow. They're calling it the Shield Summit" AJ mutters as she looks over Seth's texts, skimming over the ones from Roman (and noting, with some concern, that Dean hadn't sent a thing. That worried her the most) and finding one from Stephanie. Seth groaned, his face pressed against AJ's thigh.

"_Fuck_"

**=Tuesday Morning=**

"Come on, two tones, you can't hide forever" AJ cooed as she shook Seth's arm. Seth groaned and covered his face. "I can if I try hard enough" Seth grunted. AJ sighed and sat on his back, bouncing slightly. He yelped and his spine cracked loudly.

"Okay okay!" Seth cried and AJ smiled, hopping off of him. "Good! I'm going to the gym with Tamina. Don't be here when we get back. Seriously, _don't_" her voice lowered and she tilted her head, sending Seth a dark smile before skipping away. Seth shuddered and remained where he was for a few minutes until his phone chimed.

Sighing, he reached over and grabbed his phone, noticing it was a message from AJ. He opened it and saw it was a video. He squinted as her camera shook before it finally focused. Dean was in the gym by himself, brutalizing a punching bag with a dark look in his eyes. He was muttering under his breath and that's where the video cut. AJ sent a follow up message right after that one.

'_Dean is by himself. Tamina and I will try and keep him here for an extra hour when he gets ready to leave. Find Roman and make up with him before Dean gets back'_

Seth frowned and stared at his phone for a moment before he sent a text to Roman, secretly hoping the man was sleeping or too busy to check his phone.

'_Hey…can I talk to you?_'

Seth got up and went to brush his teeth and fix himself up before he came back, picking his phone up. His heart stopped beating for a few seconds.

'**Room 340. The door is unlocked. This better be good.'**

**=Outside room 340=**

Seth fidgeted for a moment before he opened the door. He closed the door quietly and shuffled in, looking around hesitantly. He could still bolt now. Roman probably hadn't even heard him come in. With that thought in mind, he turned, fully intending to dart out of the room as fast as possible when he slammed right into Roman's chest. The ex-football player hardly moved and Seth stumbled back, holding his nose before he looked up, eyes growing when he caught Roman's steel eyes leering down at him.

Seth never felt so small as Roman stepped closer, still fiercely staring down at Seth. Seth whimpered. "H-hey Rome…"he trailed off when he noticed Roman didn't look the least bit amused. Seth sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know what I did was fucked up, but I'm so sick and tired of being the one to keep you two from slaughtering each other! It's not fair. We're a team, but you two weren't there for me when I needed you…"Seth withered more and more with every word. He was guilty before, but vocally admitting all of this to _Roman_ was worse. The Samoan man shook his head and spoke for the first time.

"So, instead of talking to us about it after the match or something, you up and walk out and leave us to die? I rewatched the tapes, Seth. I'm sorry I had to calm Dean down, but he was completely destroyed in there and you left him. And you weren't just leaving him either, you left _me_ too" he grunted. Seth cringed and looked away, looking like he was about to cry. Roman sighed and opened his arms and Seth looked up at him. A few tears actually did fall from his eyes. Roman pulled him forward and held Seth tight, rubbing his back as the smaller man sobbed against his chest.

"I'm so sorry Rome…I shouldn't have left…they hurt you, oh my god, they hurt you!" Seth suddenly pulled away. Roman arched a brow. "Do you know who you're talking to? It doesn't matter. I'm fine-"Roman had barely finished the sentence before Seth dragged him to the bed and made him lie down on his stomach. Seth crawled to his side and ran his hands over the small of Roman's back, stopping when the older man hissed. He shook his head and began gently kneading his fingertips into the spot. Roman didn't say a word but Seth took notice how the small knot of tissue loosened out and Roman let out a small sigh. Seth smiled and straddled the small of Roman's back now, running his hands up to Roman's shoulders and rubbing them gently, easing the tension out of them. A grateful rumble left Roman's chest and he turned, placing his hands on Seth's hips and looking up at the two toned man. "You feel better Romie?" he questioned gently as Roman reached up and cupped his cheek. Seth leaned in to the touch and Roman chuckled, pulling him down and pressing a honey-sweet kiss to his lips.

Seth mewled against his lips and Roman sat up, pulling Seth even closer to him as he deepened the kiss. They didn't break away until Seth was breathless. He panted and Roman kissed his cheek. "It might take more than a massage to calm Dean down" he told Seth with a knowing look. Seth frowned and looked away and Roman arched a brow.

"By the way, your phone has been ringing for the past 5 minutes" He informed.

Set looked down at it, seeing it was AJ.

"Yes AJ?"

"_What the hell is wrong with you?! I've been calling you for the past five minutes! Dean left the gym 10 minutes ago!_"

Seth's eyes grew as he heard the hotel room door open and Dean's angered drawl entered the room. Seth all but bolted into the bathroom to hide, slipping behind the door just as Dean strode into the room. The auburn's eyes shifted around the room before they fell on Roman, who was staring back at him indifferently. It was all amusing to him how they danced around one another, but he was staying out of this until he needed to step in.

Dean obviously wasn't expecting the silence, and he raised a brow. "Why aren't you saying anything?" he questioned. Roman looked blankly at him. "Should I have?" he questioned. Dean crossed his arms. "I did ask you a question, so I assumed I'd get an answer from you, yes" he grunted. Roman bit the inside of his cheek. He hadn't heard Dean say a word to him.

"What was the question?"

"What have you been doing the whole time I was gone?"

"Nothing really"

The way Dean's eyes narrowed on him made Roman feel like he was cheating and that was nowhere near the truth. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Seth peek out of the bathroom before quietly tip-toeing past Dean. He looked terrified as he kept his eyes on Dean's back the whole time.

Dean crossed his arms and rolled his neck on his shoulder. "Get your lazy ass out of bed. We've got to get ready for this damn Shield Summit thing." He grunted. Seth froze and Roman resisted the urge to send him a look.

"That isn't until tonight, though"

"Yeah, well. I can't _wait_ to see what kind of excuse Seth has for us"

Seth bit his lip as Dean looked like he was going to turn when Roman stood, grabbing Dean's arm and pulling him against him for a kiss. Dean grunted but leaned into Roman and Seth took that distraction as his opportunity and bolted from the bedroom and leaving all together, closing the door quietly. He sighed and pressed his hand to his chest.

This was getting ridiculous.

**=Friday Night Smackdown Taping=**

When that music hit, nearly everyone who wasn't in the monitor bay scurried in to see the nuclear fallout that would be the so called "Shield Summit". They all crowded together and watched, eyes wide with a silence stretching over them.

Dean and Roman trotted down the stairs quickly, both of them shaking off fans as they made their decent. Dean slid in the ring first, his title actually secured around his waist properly for once as he snatched up a microphone from one of the techies, anger rolling off him in waves. Roman stood by his side, eyes intense. They both stared up at the screen while the recap. Dean growled under his breath before he raised the mic to his lip.

"We can handle getting beat up, we can handle getting hurt-we can handle physical pain, that's no problem" Dean started, rocking on the balls of his feet as Roman turned and met his eyes. Dean's lips quirked into a cold-almost smile before he addressed him directly.

"I don't know about you Roman, but one thing that I _can't_ handle, what I _will not_ tolerate, what _will_ keep me up at night, and that's being lied to by somebody that I _trust_. And I feel like we've been lied to for the last 18 months. See, I was under the impression that The Shield had each other's backs. Evidently Seth Rollins didn't have our backs on Monday Night Raw" Dean stepped forward slightly, his anger moving him while Roman remained motionless, listening to every word Dean had to say along with the audience.

"HE WALKED OUT ON US IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR!" Dean barked. Roman rolled his neck on his shoulders. He could tell this was gonna be one of _those_ nights where he had to keep Dean's crazy ass from hurting someone. Truth be told, with Dean pouring this much raw emotion out into this promo, Roman found himself getting pissed all over again at Seth but the eldest had to keep in mind that if this really did explode, he'd probably have to be the one to play "architect" this time. Dean began pacing, and Roman could see all the pent up tension in the man just _waiting_ to spill out.

"Yeah, so, we're not so much for talking right now but uh, Seth Rollins, we know you're here. Since you called this little "Summit". So why don't you come out here and say what you're gonna say? C'mon, tell me something. Tell me a story, tell me a lie, make an excuse, say _something_. After _ALL THE WARS _we've been through! You better come out here and explain yourself before _this_ war begins, and judging from the look on Roman's face you got about _30 seconds_" Dean spat irately. The more he got himself worked up, the deeper and raspier his voice got and under normal circumstances, Seth would be fine with that if it weren't him Dean wanted to put his fist through.

"Good luck, two tones" AJ cooed as she clapped Seth's shoulder when Special Op hit for the second time. Seth sighed and steeled himself as he began to walk out. Tamina crossed her arms and watched the monitor, watching the way Dean and Roman glared around the arena for any sight of Seth. She shook her head. "Poor kid." She muttered.

Dean noticed Seth coming first. He tapped Roman's shoulder and pointed and the larger man turned, watching Seth slowly, cautiously, make his way towards the ring. Seth's eyes shifted from Roman to Dean's unsurely but he focused more on Dean. He had already apologized to Rome and really, this whole thing was mainly for him to take his turn to apologize to Dean. As Seth carefully got on the apron, he saw Dean approach him, ready to pounce when Roman took the mic and pushed him back as well, silently telling him to give Seth the chance to speak _before_ he decided to attack the two toned man. Seth was silently grateful for this gesture, but he knew he still wasn't out of hot water with Roman as the man raised the mic to his lips, his voice that low, threatening octave he _never_ used on Seth.

Well shit.

"Before you open your mouth, I hope you thought _really hard_ about what you've got to say. And it better be good."

'_Dammit Roman, don't make this harder than it already is_' Seth thought as he raised his own mic up to speak.

"Alright look, I get it. Leaving you two to fight the Wyatts 3-on-2 on Monday night maybe wasn't the most opportune time to prove a point. But, what you don't understand is that the war isn't with the Wyatts! The war is within _us_, alright?!" Seth's voice rose and he could see Dean muttering incoherently under his breath. Roman watched him carefully and Seth tried to choose his words carefully.

"Look, it's no secret The Shield hadn't been The Shield for some time. But I did what I _always _do Monday. I _sacrificed _myself for the greater good so that _we_ could get ourselves on the same page!"

Okay. So maybe that might not have been the _best_ choice of words.

"_You_ sacrificed?! Aw, Seth sacrificed himself! I didn't realize you were making such a "sacrifice" when you left us for _dead_ against the Wyatts, alright look, there's a big difference between what _you_ did and _I _did. _**I fought off, you walked off!**_" Dean snarled. Seth was a bit taken back by the Cincinnati native but he should've known Dean wasn't going to immediately be all sunshine and rainbows. What worried him the most (beside the immediate threat of Dean darting past Roman and cracking his head open) was the leer Roman was giving him. The Samoan man hadn't said another word but Seth could tell the raw passion and fury in Dean's words was getting him worked up again and Seth didn't very much like the idea of both of them wanting to beat the hell out of him. Then an idea hit him.

"Look, look, _look_ at you guys! For the first time in months, you're standing in the same ring, standing on the same side, you're seeing things eye-to-eye. Don't you get it?! I've proven my point! I'm already halfway there." Seth told them both. Dean's brow twitched and he strode forward, very much ready to pounce on Seth when Roman placed a firm hand on his chest and gently pushed him back, muttering a small "Calm down, Dean". Dean backed off slightly, but he still uttered threats at the smaller man. Seth took this as a good sign and carefully stepped into the ring, meeting Roman's eyes and coming closer to him while Dean paced to and fro about a foot away. He didn't stay there for very long and he stepped closer, leering over at Seth, the only thing keeping him from mauling his team mate and lover was the Samoan tank between them. Seth, exasperated and downright tired of no progress being made, lowered his voice, if he wasn't calm, Dean damn sure wouldn't be.

"Look, we can end this right now. We can walk, and go our separate ways."

Roman looked between the two of them, his brows furrowed. What the actual fuck was going on?!

"And guess what? We'll be _fine_! We're all talented men, but you know what? What if _fine_ isn't good enough? From the MOMENT we came to the WWE, we've been kicking down walls! And if we stay together, _united_, no can touch us. Not the Wyatt Family, not the Undertaker, not John Cena, _no one_! You know it, and you know it, so let's do what we do! Let's be The Shield and take this place _back_!" Seth barked. Roman stared at Seth, impressed while Dean stood back, raising both of his brows in a small "are you done?" fashion while the crowd cheered, pumped by the two toned man's little speech. Dean, however, wasn't so easy to sway.

"Is that it? That's it? Oh, that's it! That's your great, _brilliant_ explanation by the "architect" of The Shield?" Dean surged past Roman, taking the man's stunned look as an opportunity to shove an even more shocked Seth back. Roman didn't touch him this time but he made a gesture for Dean to ease up a bit. One Dean immediately ignored. "I'm supposed to be okay with that? Yeah, I get it. I get it" Dean nodded once, watching anger cross Seth's face. It made the older man absolutely fucking giddy and he came forward again, completely shoving Seth over. He barely had the time to do anything else before he was thrown clean across the ring by Roman suddenly. Dean looked up at him in shock while Roman looked between the both of them, he himself getting tired of this childish shit. Dean snapped his belt off, leaving it alone as he and Seth jumped up at nearly the same time Roman pointed at two different spots, silently ordering them both to stand there and _stay_ there. Seth snatched up his mic once more.

"Alright. Alright, you know what, you know what? I know what's going to make this work. I know what's going to make _me_ feel better!" Seth spat. He turned fully and swung, slapping Dean right in the face. Dean stumbled back, falling more from the shock than the actual slap. (When you've been in the ring with Roman or his cousins, you _know_ what a real slap feels like. Besides, Dean's been slapped by Divas worse than that) Roman looked down at Dean, watching the man's anger spike even more and the Samoan man looked towards Seth. "What the hell?" he hissed. Seth shook his head and a small smile came to his face.

"I feel a _lot_ better! That felt _great_!"

Seth probably should've been paying more attention to the Lunatic Fringe slowly rising to the other side of Roman. Dean rubbed his cheek, a small, nearly psychotic laugh leaving his lips as he rose back to his feet. But Seth wasn't paying attention to Dean's overall posture anymore.

"And you know what I think? Now that that's out of my system, I think you might need to get something out of your system, too. So, I'm gonna do what I do best. I'm gonna take one for the _team_, because you know what, we gotta get on the same page! We gotta do-"Seth should've known Dean wasn't going to let him finish a coherent sentence before the older man swung, catching him right in the jaw and knocking him over. Dean stepped back, shaking his hand out and Roman put himself between Seth and Dean. He wasn't sure when _both_ of them lost their damn minds but this was some shit in which he would not put up with. He was remaining a neutral party, but the first one of them to slap and/or punch him would be the first to get speared without mercy. And he would spear both of their asses if he had to.

Seth swayed slightly, pulling himself up and trying to gather his bearings while Roman watched Dean carefully, making sure the man didn't pounce on Seth again while he was getting up. Seth rubbed his jaw, making sure he wasn't bleeding before he looked over at Dean, who was still a fidgety mess in the corner.

"Are we done here?" a small quirk of his lips.

"Or are we _done_?"

Seth extended his fist to the two, hoping he'd reached them both. Neither moved at first and Dean stared directly at Roman instead, watching, waiting. Roman raised his fist, adjusting his wrist guards while Dean finally looked over at Seth, looking like he wanted to take another swing instead of join their fists. Roman moved forward first, eyes locking on Seth's, and the smaller man did his best not to seem terrified. In reality, his heart was beating a mile a minute and he wasn't completely sure either of them would join fists with him once more. Seth blamed Roman for all of this damn suspense but his heart fluttered when the man's eyes drifted down to his gloved fist and he joined his with Seth's. Both of them stared at one another before they looked over at Dean.

"That's what you want? Just like that?" Dean questioned. Neither Seth nor Roman said a word. It was Dean's choice. The two would respect that but The Shield wasn't the same without their psychotic self-appointed "leader". Dean shook his hand out, staring at them both and muttering under his breath to himself. Seth and Roman watched him, watched his internal struggle.

Dean stepped closer.

"This is bullshit, okay? This won't just be resolved by this. Man…" Dean trailed off and forcefully thrust his own fist into the equation. The crowd erupted and Seth nodded, smiling over at Dean while Roman looked to and fro between the two, as if to make sure they weren't going to use the proximity to take another swing. Dean looked at them both. "This is war. This is a war and we need to stay together" he grunted. Roman didn't say a word. He looked one last time between the two of them. Seth grinned and Dean nodded. All three of them turned to the hard camera as Special Op hit.

As soon as they got backstage, Roman slapped them both, hard.

"What the fuck?!"

"Romie!"

Roman crossed his arms and stared at them with a blank look. "You two still have issues with one another and I'm not going to let that spill into the ring or into our relationship any more than it already has. I'm going to drive you both back to the hotel and them I'm going to leave you two alone for the night. Try not to kill each other or break anything of mine." He grunted as he pushed past the two of them.

Seth frowned and Dean watched him go with a ghost of a smile on his face.

**=Shield Bedroom=**

Roman had barely been gone for 5 minutes before Dean slammed his hand on the wall by Seth's neck, startling him as he went to walk past him. Seth stopped immediately and turned his head slightly, staring carefully at Dean. A small, unsettling smile stretched across his face as he turned his head towards Seth.

"You didn't honestly think I was gonna let it go that easily, did you?" he drawled.

That was the only warning Seth got before Dean swung, punching him in the face again. Now, Seth wasn't helpless. The two toned man hissed and ducked his head down, slamming his full body weight against Dean. The older man fell back and slammed his head against the coffee table and Seth paused, eyes growing wide. Dean gingerly touched the back of his head, pulling his hands away, his icy eyes growing dark. Seth laughed nervously. "Shit, Dean. Are you okay?" he questioned. Dean chuckled and surged forward, slamming his head against Seth's jaw. Seth cried out, holding his mouth. He bit his tongue when Dean hit him. Dean didn't stop there, though.

He speared Seth to the ground and punched him in the face once more. Seth ignored his own bleeding tongue for the moment and swung upwards, punching Dean in the mouth before he slapped him again. Dean growled and straddled him, wrapping his hands around Seth's neck. The two toned man grabbed his arms, clawing at Dean's hand while the older man sneered down at him.

"If you _ever_ turn your back on me like that, I won't be so _nice_" he growled. Seth stared at him, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth from his tongue. His face was red and Dean thought it was from him choking him but he felt the telltale bulge pushing against his leg. A smirk spread across Dean's face.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you, you little _slut_?"

"F-Fuck you, Dean…get off me" Seth whimpered.

Dean chuckled and grabbed Seth by the chin, forcing his head up so he looked him in the eyes. "It doesn't feel like you want me to get off" he teased as he squeezed Seth's neck even more. Seth whimpered, squirming against Dean before he shoved him off and sat on his chest, slapping him wildly. Dean caught his wrists and squeezed hard, smirking when Seth tried to pull free weakly. Dean sat up and leaned closer to Seth, right in his face, staring him down.

"Go on, Seth. Swing again." Dean dared, letting Seth's wrists go. He sent Seth a razorblade smile that both unnerved and turned the smaller man on even more. "You better make that shit count, too." He added. Seth shook his head and pressed his lips to the corner of Dean's mouth. "I'm not going to hit you again" he muttered. Dean grinned at his victory and pushed Seth off him, rising to his feet. Dean walked away from him completely, leaving Seth in a confused, turned on heap on the floor as he stripped on the way there. Seth got up to his feet and followed Dean's lead, spitting blood into the bathroom sink while Dean got in the shower.

Seth groaned and slid into the shower with Dean, pouting up at him. Dean grabbed him by the hips and pinned him against the wall, the warm water cascading down both of their bodies as Dean pressed his lips to Seth, forcing his tongue past the smaller man's lips. Dean could taste copper on Seth's tongue and that only spurred him on more as he pressed even closer. Seth moaned into his mouth, his hands clawing down Dean's shoulders and back. Dean's cock twitched against Seth's and the older man grabbed Seth's face, holding him still.

As if he was going anywhere.

Seth bucked his hips forward, rubbing their wet cocks together. Dean growled in response and bit down on Seth's lip, drawing blood. Seth mewled and continued to rut shamelessly against Dean. Dean leaned down to his neck, pressing a small kiss to his jugular. "I want to mark you up" Dean growled suddenly. Seth looked down at him, running a shaky hand through Dean's wet hair.

"Do it."

Dean's eyes flickered up and a predatory smile stretched across his face. Dean's teeth clamped down onto Seth's shoulder and the smaller man whimpered, his fingers tightening in Dean's short locks as Dean decorated his neck, shoulders, and chest with dark bite marks and hickies. Seth was grateful he wore the most tactical gear now. It should be enough to cover all the marks that would be left on him once tonight was over.

He blinked in confusion when Dean turned him around, pressing his chest against the shower wall. Seth shuddered and Dean was right there, pressed against his back as he ground against him. "I want to fuck you raw tonight baby boy" Dean growled into his ear and Seth shuddered, his face red. Dean's arms wound around him, holding him still. One hand rolled one of Seth's nipples between his fingers while the other one squeezed at his cock. Seth bit his lip and arched back, pressing his ass against Dean.

"Then fuck me, Dean. Do something. Make it hurt"

Dean's hands were off him suddenly and a whimper left Seth's lips. He was about to beg, he knew Dean got off on that kind of shit, but he didn't even need to go that far. Dean grabbed his hips and pulled him back. "You sure?" he questioned. Seth blinked, a bit of his lust haze fading when he heard the small, cautious tone in Dean's voice. He wanted to hurt him, but he didn't want to _hurt_ him. Seth smiled.

"Yes"

That was all Dean needed. He slowly pressed into Seth, holding his hips still. Seth sucked in a breath, trying to relax his body. Dean pressed his head to Seth's shoulder blades once he was fully inside. He muttered a few curses under his breath and Seth wiggled his hips. Dean took that as his cue and pulled back before slamming back into Seth with enough force to knock the smaller man into the wall. Seth cried out and Dean kissed the side of his neck before doing it again, starting a slow, but powerful pace.

Seth's head rolled back onto Dean's shoulder and the man let one of his hands fall free from Seth's hips to run up his abs, brushing lightly over one of Seth's nipples before they tapped lightly at Seth's throat. "If you want me to do it, say it. I won't do shit until you beg me" Dean growled. Seth whimpered and looked him in the eyes. "Choke me" he muttered. Dean's fingers curled around Seth's neck and he snapped his hips up suddenly, surprising Seth and drawing a choked gasp from the two toned man. He bit his lip, small, barely audible moans leaving his lips as Dean suddenly began thrusting into him with a near brutal pace as he restricted his air flow. Seth's head was swimming and Dean saw this, letting his neck go for now and yanking back on his hair.

"Stay with me, baby. We've got a long night ahead of us. It was you that said we needed to get some of that pent up aggression out, yeah?" Dean chuckled darkly as he finally found Seth's prostate, striking it hard. Seth's eyes grew. "Dean!" he cried, much to the older man's pleasure. Dean slammed into him over and over again, licking a hot stripe up the side of Seth's neck as he reached down to pump his cock in time with his erratic thrusts.

"Aw, c'mon Seth, you can do better than that. Where's my little cheerleading slut?"

"Fuck, Dean! _Dean_!" Seth cried, his cock twitching in Dean's hand. Dean smirked against his neck and kept going until Seth lost it and came with a loud cry of his name. Dean grinned triumphantly pulled out before he came. Seth blinked dizzily and looked back, confused. Dean turned him around.

"On your knees, bitch"

Seth shifted, heat rushing over his body as he sank to his knees, taking Dean's cock in his mouth without protest. He bobbed his quickly, with Dean's hand in his hair to guide him. Seth looked up at Dean, locking eyes with the older man as he sucked him off, never looking away. Dean smirked down at him, eyes almost completely black by now. The look he was giving Seth made the younger man hard all over again and he was about to reach down to stroke his own member when Dean grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled roughly.

"Don't you fucking dare" Dean growled. Seth whimpered and placed his hand on Dean's powerful thigh instead to keep from touching himself. Dean tilted his head back, a loud groan leaving his lips and that was all the warning Seth got before Dean came. He blushed and looked up at Dean, tilting his head slightly and the man stroked his face.

"Swallow every last drop, Seth"

Seth did as he was told and Dean grinned, reaching down to bring the man back up. He pushed Seth back under the cooling water as they kissed and they remained there until the water fell in ice-cold droplets. Dean picked Seth up, tossing him over his shoulder and carrying him into the bedroom. He dropped the still-wet man onto the bed. Seth sat up slightly and Dean reached into his bag, his back blocking Seth's view so the man couldn't see what Dean was looking for. Seth blinked in surprise when Dean actually came back twirling a new bottle of lube with a sweet smile on his face.

Seth didn't trust that smile.

"You're using lube this time?"

"I know, ain't I sweet?"

Dean came forward and placed Seth on his hands and knees, slapping his ass. Seth keened and spread his legs obediently, wiggling his ass to hurry Dean the hell up. Dean chuckled and popped the cap open, pouring some directly over Seth's pucker, licking his lips at the way it twitched ever so slightly. Seth shuddered.

"Dean, please. It's cold" he whimpered. Dean chuckled and coated himself with the lube before tossing the bottle away carelessly. "Yeah yeah, I'm getting there" he drawled, flipping Seth so he was on his back. Dean crawled up the bed and settled between Seth's legs, one of Seth's legs over his shoulder as he pressed back into Seth's body. Dean licked his lips once more, growling at the way Seth clenched around him. Dean wasted no time with being slow and went right into a slightly less brutal pace than the shower. Seth wasn't complaining. Quite the opposite.

"Dean, _please_! Touch me, I need you to touch me" Seth begged, his hands above his head, grabbing the bars of the headboard to steady himself as Dean rocked into him. Dean turned his head, leaving a love bite on Seth's inner thigh. It was _right _there and Dean couldn't help himself. After that was done, Dean leaned forward, growling to himself at Seth's flexibility as he pressed a sloppy kiss to Seth's lips. It was just as frantic and frenzied as all the others given that night but there was a certain…tameness to this one that made Seth's heart stutter. He let the headboard go and his hands found themselves in Dean's hair once more, pulling him impossibly closer, both of them stealing each other's breath away. Dean and Seth moaned into one another's mouths and Dean wrapped his powerful arms around Seth's body, lifting him slightly off the bed as he used the last of his energy to fuck the two toned man until he saw stars.

"Ahh, Dean! Dean, Dean, _Dean!_" Seth was becoming delirious. All he could process beyond the pleasure was just…_Dean_. He clung to the man for dear life, feeling himself coming closer and closer to his second release. Dean was right there with him, growling sweet nothings into his ear. Seth buried his face into the crook of Dean's neck and came once more with a loud cry while Dean held onto him, keeping him there as he rode out his own orgasm, spilling inside of Seth.

The two lay in almost silence for a few minutes, panting and staring at one another. Seth took a small gulp of air and smiled at Dean, bringing his hand up to cup his face. "We good now?" he questioned softly, wincing when Dean pulled out of him. Dean chuckled and kissed his sweaty temple. "Yeah, we're good. C'mon. We'll take another shower and then go to bed" he offered as he picked Seth up and walked him to the bathroom.

Once they were finished, Dean flopped down beside Seth, his hands behind his head. Seth looked over at him before smiling softly once more and scooting closer, wrapping his arms around Dean's body. "Dean?" Seth mumbled sleepily. Dean looked down at him and the two toned man smiled up at him and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips. "I love you" he muttered. Dean kissed his forehead and let one arm fall to Seth's back, pulling him closer as sleep began to take them both.

"I love you too, Seth"

**=In the morning= **

Roman leaned in the doorway of the bedroom when he got back, satisfied with the end result. Neither man looked too beat up beside both of them having swollen, split lips, Dean's cheek a bit larger than usual, and the very obvious hickies that covered both of their bodies. Roman looked down at his watch, knowing they didn't have to be anywhere right this moment. The taller man shrugged and stripped himself down before he slid into the bed as well.

He didn't miss the small grumble that left Dean's lips, nor the mewl that left Seth's as the smaller man's leg managed to get tangled up in Roman's.

_This_ was how it was supposed to be.

* * *

(a/n: This took a while, but I managed to finish it before we got more Shield shenanigans. I swear these three are gonna be the end of me. Please review~)


End file.
